The Future Past
by Aiasila
Summary: Before Jack left the Time Agency he had a life, a real life with family and friends. This is a story of one of his friends, and how she found him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Torchwood, The Hub, or even an alien artifact... I do have plate of cookies though.**

**This is my first ever (posted) attempt at fan-fiction, and I would really appreciate input on it. Also, I apologize that the first couple of chapters wil probably be a bit slow, I need to establish a few things before the story can start.**

* * *

_Subject: New Employees_

_From: Huber, Zachary_

_Date: 5086-05-21_

_To: Whiting__, Gavrilia_

_Gav,_

_Seeing as it's nearing the end of the month I'll be sending you some more recruits. This time I have 5 new ones. They're from all over the system, two are from Tokyo, one from colony XXVII on Pluto, one from here in central city, and the last from the Boe-Shane Peninsula on Mereelus VII._

_The following are detailed descriptions of the recruits:_

_Name: Kylin Hrawer_

_Sex: F_

_Age: 18_

_Appearance: 5'6", thin, brunette, slightly oriental_

_History: Kylin is from Tokyo, she has lived there since she was five. She has a younger sister named Katia, and an older brother named Kyle._

_Desired Position: Research and Development_

_Skills: 2 years as a lab assistant in Central City, specialized in Quantum sciences at University of South-West Africa_

_Notes: Only 95 human the other 5 is a combination of D'nasian and an unknown species._

_Name: Aias Silva..._

* * *

Gavrilia -or Gav as she preferred to be called- sighed. It had been a long day, it had been an even longer month. With the expansion of the time agency, and her new post within the company. It brought in more money than her previous job, but it also took up more of her time.

Its wasn't that her job was unpleasant. Her co-workers were nice and she enjoyed the work. It just took up so much of her time. Her social life was suffering, and her love life was non-existent. But still she carried on, training the youth of the world in the finer techniques of time-travel and teleportation.

She continued reading the message, quietly talking to herself as she went along, "Aias.. from Tokyo... research and development... Jayke Harrison, A colony on Sol IX... tourism branch.. fun... Addia Blake... From good 'ole Central city... PR... Nyran Tarn... Boe-Shane, on Mereelus VII..."

Upon reading the place of origin for the last recruit she stared at the screen her eyes filling with tears. Almost all her family had lived there, her entire Mother's side. But now after the attack... Somehow, as if the universe was frowning on her, and her entire family was now dead. Most of them were killed in the initial attack, the rest succumbing to their injuries or taking their own lives in despair.

She could only imagine what the poor soul had been through that day, for all she knew he could be the only one left of his family. She glanced at a picture frame on her desk that was currently cycling through pictures of the last summer she spent on Mereelus VII with her family.

There was a picture of her and her cousins playing in the water, they all looked so similar with their brown hair and round faces. Only she stood out among them. Her eyes, unlike the other's were purple, with just a tint of green, the only connection she had to her father's side of the family. He wasn't fully human, ergo neither was she.

The frame cycled through more pictures depicting her youth, when she noticed someone in the pictures as frequently as her own sister, and yet completely un-related to her. It was the neighbor boy, she couldn't remember his name, or anything about him really, Just that he was her cousin's neighbor and he had a brother named Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hooray! I updated! well anyways I had to get that out of my system. enjoy!**

"New Recruits..." Gavrilia said walking into the waiting room in the main offices of the time agency the next morning. All five of them were there. They turned to see her properly, looking nervous and yet confident about their work ahead.

She gave a small smile, "Welcome to The Time Agency. You are here today because you -like many others- wish to work here. Over the course of the next three months I will be showing you around the whole of the facility and teaching you essential skills for surviving here."

The recruits were looking slightly more relaxed now, though one of them, whom she could only assume to be Aias was looking a bit green. "Today, however, I'll show you where you can put anything you don't wish to carry and we'll have a nice tour of the facility. Any Questions before we begin?"

One of the recruits raised her hand, "Excuse me?" Gav nodded in acknowledgment, "I was wondering about your eyes..." she trailed off questioningly.

She sighed smiling all the while, "yes these are my real eyes. No I'm not entirely human, only about 75%. The rest is a hodgepodge of alien species. Some you've probably heard of, some probably not. Any more questions? No? Lets get going then."

The group fell into line behind her and she lead them through a maze of hallways pointing out important people within the company and points of interest. They finally stopped in front of the staff locker rooms.

"Okay everyone group up. Here I have a packet for each of you. It contains your assigned locker as well as a code you'll need to memorize to get into certain areas of the facility. I was supposed to hand these out earlier but I forgot." she added sheepishly.

"Anywho. Jayke Here is yours, and Addia. Kylin... Aias... and Nyran.". Looking up at the last recruit their eyes met. She could have sworn she knew him from somewhere, and back behind his eyes there was a flicker of recognition. He knew her too.

Gav blinked and their eye-contact broke. Shaking her head slightly to rid her head of the thoughts, of course she didn't know him, he just another person. "well everyone you have five minutes to put everything you don't need in your locker and meet back here, Then we'll start part one of the tour."

Four hours later the five recruits and Gavrilia met back outside the locker rooms after their lunch break. "Everyone! Over here!" she caught their attention and they all gathered around her. "Now we are going to go downstairs and everyone is getting a special present."

As they walked to the lifts Gav was visibly excited. "what is it that we're getting?" Jayke asked.

She turned toward him and gave a smile, the type of smile you give someone when you know something they don't. "its a surprise." she answered mischievously and holding up her left wrist and showing off a large watch-contraption.

The five gasped in unison, "Really?" Addia asked excitedly.

She just smiled in response.

"Welcome! To the basement!" Gavrilia exclaimed dancing off the lift with her arms spread like a game show host, showing off the room. If anything the room was worthy of being shown off. It was huge, jam-packed full of equipment and desks. Now the equipment was all well and good, very impressive and all, but the really amazing part of the room was the walls. They were covered in all sorts of portals to the past, old windows depicting Victorian London, a huge mirror showing off a plaza somewhere in Spain during the 36th century.

"You know." she told the five that were now staring through the portals with looks of absolute awe on them, "I've probably seen this room a million times and it still manages to take my breath away." Pausing for a second she gazed thoughtfully into an arch containing an officers lounge from about World War Two. "Well anyways... we need to keep movin everyone! Come on! Hup to and all that! Time for your watches." Gav gave a small smile. "heh... time for watches..."

The group navigated their way through the maze of desks and unknown technology to a small office in the back. Outside the office they were met by a small balding man wearing large glasses. "'Ello Gavvy." he said giving her a hug, he then turned toward the rest of them giving a crooked smile, "These must be the newes' batch o' trainees. 'Ello, nice to meet you all." He then turned to Gavrilia and asked, "Do you want to give the presentation today or shall I?".

She gave him a nod and he began. "Welcome to the Time Agency everyone. I am Professor Finley Lukman, But you may call me Finn. Today we are going to be getting measurements and specifications for your very own wrist strap which should be done some time in the next two weeks. However you will not be allowed to recieve yours untill you complete a number of safety and trainig courses. The first of which will be initiated in no more than a half an hour. In the meantime we will fill put these 'order forms' of sorts. Please state your name, last name first..."

Gavrilia watched as her newest students filled out their forms and then began on the training course with Finn. She was excited for the months to come, more than usual. She had a feeling that the five before her would become more than just her students but friends also.

She was right of course, as time passed and she taught the five the ropes of working at the time agency. It was inly a matter of time before the six of them spent time together, Visiting the Holo-dome and Going to parties all night long. The six of them were and closely knit at work as they were outside of work. So much so that after trainig was done they moved Gavrilia departments so she could head their team for expeditions. Life was good. However, nothing ever stays that way.


End file.
